Family of our heart
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Alex and Meredith are married before they start their internship. they ended up in Seattle a place they never wanted to be but they're here now and dealing with real problems. including the secret of Meredith's Paternity.
1. Chapter 1

She opened the door to the dusty box filled house. Flicking the light on she looked at the house that had been her home from birth until age five. "I can't believe I'm here again." She turned as her husband carried some of their boxes into the house.

"Are you going to be ok Mer?"

"Well I don't really have any choice do I? I mean we're here we're going to start work at Seattle grace tomorrow we just went to that overtly boring cocktail party and my mom is here we don't have a choice."

" Yeah well that cocktail party was funny that guy keep hitting on you. As for the other part. We always have a choice." He put the box down and swept her off her feet sitting her on the sheet covered couch. We can put the house on the market we can go to Mount Sini we can let your mother's lawyers take on her care we have choices."

"No I have to stay but I'm sorry that you have to stay because of me."

"Hey no." he lifted her chin so she was looking in his eyes. ""I love you I married you and I'd follow you to the end of the earth be that Seattle or New York Boston or California."

"Even though we're so close to Iowa."

"Yes I'll admit I don't like being so close to Iowa but it happens and Settle Grace is a good hospital as any if not better to be an intern at.

"You're right." She sighed snuggling into him. "I love you." She kissed him wrapping her arms around him as he Laid her back against the couch. Boxes littered around them and the house bare of many essentials they made love a way to escape their coming realitys.

"Alex wake up." Meredith groaned throwing a pillow at his head.

"What's going on?"

"What's going on is that we're going to be late for our first day and what don't you want to be as an intern late for your first day."

Alex looked over at the clock. "Shit ok Shower now." He swooped her up in his arms and hurried her up the stairs stripping her and him in record time and starting the shower. "In you go." She giggled as she stepped under the hot spray.

"I remember when we used to do this when we were running late for exams."

"Yeah well now we have big people jobs so lets chop." Alex jumped out of the shower pulling Meredith with him and shutting the water off. They were out of the house in minuets and on their way to their first day of surgical interns at Seattle Grace hospital.

"I can't believe we have different residents." Alex grumbled as they pulled into the hospital.

"I'm sure we'll still see each other." Meredith checked her watch "And if we run we'll still catch the end of the chief's speech. Racing across the parking lot they were able to sneak into the end of Chief Richard Webbers speech to the interns.

"I have the Nazi who do you have?" Meredith looked over at a brunette that she was sure she'd met the night before.

"The Nazi."

"You have the Nazi so do I." Meredith looked over at the guy who had been flirting with her the night before. "George O'Malley we met last night at the mixer."

"I remember." She locked eyes with Alex across the locker room as George started to ramble.

"Stevens, Yang, O'Malley, Grey." A man with a clip board called out.

"Bailey?" Christina asked.

"At the end of the hall."

"That's the Nazi I was expecting someone taller." Christina said.

"I have five rules learn to live by them." The interns followed bailey across the hospital.

"Excuse me but you said five that was only four." Meredith said.

"Rule number five when I run you run." Bailey snatched her pager off her waist band and went running.

"You know what I hate I hate Beauty pageant queens." Meredith grumbled.

"Why?" Alex bit into his burger.

"Because I'm stuck with one and I'm dodging the Chief or should I say Daddy freaking dearest." Meredith grumbled. She had found out that Richard Webber was really her father only a few months before when she's stumbled on correspondents between Ellis and Richard for them days of there internship. "Well at least that explains why Thatcher never wanted anything to do with me." Meredith stabbed at her salad.

"You still kept the name Grey." Alex pointed out.

"Of course I did what else was I supposed to do it was still my name after all I'm not giving up every part of myself just because I've discovered Ellis Grey's deep dark secret." Meredith sneered. She looked over at the table with the other interns who were staring at her wide eyed. "Oh great they've figured out who mommy is." Getting up she tossed out the rest of the food. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah just remember if you run into the chief killing him isn't ok." Alex smirked trying to lighten the mood all she did was scowl at him. She stopped as Doctor Burke walked past her. She flipped around and slumped into her chair.

"I can't believe that George O'Malley just got the first surgery un freaking believable. Now I'm really out of here." She stormed off towards Katie Bryce's room.

I almost killed my patient." Meredith slumped into a chair in the gallery. "She had been annoying me I didn't want to deal and she paged 911 I figured she just wanted the remote again but she was having a seizure and I froze I didn't know what to do and Bailey yelled at me not that I didn't deserve that because I did but still." She looked at Christina who was sitting beside her silently begging her to not say anything about her throwing up after the problems with Katie.

Alex squeezed her shoulder. As he turned to the other interns. "Who wants to bet he chokes fifty says he chokes."

Meredith turned and glared at him. "We are not betting on him. He is one of us maybe not the most competent one of us but still one of us." She turned back to watch the surgery holding her breath that he would make It through.

"007." Alex cackled behind her as George choked and Burke had to jump in.

"Alex." Meredith hissed.

"They are calling me 007." George wined

"They are not." Meredith and Christiana sighed.

"I heard them."

"George just stop." Meredith and the others grabbed their pagers as they went off. "Shepard what could he want."

They all crowded into the conference room. "Katie Bryce has something that I can't figure out so I'm going to give you an opportunity that Interns never get. If you can solve Katie's case then you can scrub in with me." All the interns grabbed a folder and started out.

"Want to work together?" Meredith looked over to see Christina

"Sure." Meredith shrugged as they settled themselves into the research Library.

"So what's the story between you and the Devil's spawn."

"Who?" Meredith looked up.

"Alex Karev."

"He's my husband." Meredith looked down at the files. "Everything looks normal here. All I know about this girl is her talent is Ribbons."

"Is that even a talent." Christina asked still trying to wrap her head around the fact that Meredith Grey and Alex Kerev were married.

"I guess." Meredith shrugged. "She said she fell well doing it."

"You know he called Izzy a nurse."

"Who what?" Meredith looked up.

"Your husband called Izzy a nurse when she corrected him."

"That's just Alex he's an ass sometimes." Meredith shrugged.

"Lovely." Christina said.

Meredith had a calculated look on her face. "She fell what if she had an Aneurism."

she went racing towards the elevator's Christina behind her. Doctor Shepard what if it's a burst Aneurism. She fell well she was doing her talent."

"That's 1 in a million." The doors closed and Meredith and Christina turned to leave.

"Doctor Grey Doctor Yang lets go."

"Where?"

"To see if she's one in a million."

"I'll be damed. It's there." He pointed to the aneurism. "Doctor Grey you're scrubbing in. Later today got it."

"I'll be there." Meredith clapped and turned to Christina who scowled.

"You only got that because of your last name."

"Really sure whatever." She stormed past and ended up seeing Alex beret a nurse. She was going to intercede when Doctor Webber stepped in. he asked what it could be and she froze she wasn't going to answer that she refused to answer that. Her eyes locked with his as she turned to leave. Alex walked up to her.

"Are you ok?"

"Fine and you need to stop being mean to nurses and don't call the female doctor's nurses got it."

"What ever." Alex rolled his eyes.

"I have to go to see mom later so I'll meet you at home I have surgery first."

"Surgery."

"yeah me and Christina figured out what was wrong with Katie Bryce of course Christina is made I got it she said it's because of my last name which maybe it is but it's not my fault." Meredith was in a mood again.

Meredith sighed as she came out of the surgery. Sitting in a hard plastic chair she looked up as Christina sat next to her. "We don't have to do that thing where you say something then I say something then we cry."

"Yuck." Meredith said. Christina laughed and stood up. "Bye see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." Meredith sighed and racked her hands though her hair. She still had to go and see mommy dearest. She didn't want to be there. She walked into that nursing home with trepidation. She watched her mother stare out the window and she wondered if she'd make it through taking care of her mother.

"It's so draining." Meredith sighed sliding into bed next to Alex that night. "Seeing her hating her and still having to take care of her because she doesn't know right now and I can't be mad at her for something she doesn't know."

Alex kissed her on the forehead. "You're going to be ok babe."

"We're going to have to get roommates you know I thought maybe Izzy and George they need someplace to stay."

Alex scrunched up his face. "I guess." He snuggled her into his arms. "Get some sleep tomorrow will be another long day."

A/N this is my new story an Alex and Meredith and oh yeah added in the secret that Richard is Meredith's father which he doesn't know she knows yikes. Any please review but no flames if you don't like this pairing great but I don't need to hear it. I do reply to all reviews. And Guest reviews are accepted but flames guest reviews will be deleted.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Grey's anatomy

"Ready for the day." Meredith walked into the hospital Alex by her side.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Just then Alex's phone went off. "Hello. Yes ok I understand." He flipped the phone shut and turned to Meredith he picked her up and twirled her around.

"What was that about." She tried to hold on for dear life.

"I got moved to Bailey."

"What."

"Yeah it seems my other resident couldn't handle me." Kissing her he put her down now lets get going."

"George, Izzy can I talk to you?"

"Sure Mer." George stepped forward like a lost puppy."

"I need some roomates how would you like to move in."

"Thank you." Izzy smiled.

"I just have one stipulation." Alex stepped forward. "No hitting on my wife." He looked at George.

"Your wife." George swallowed.

"Don't let Alex scare you but yes please don't flirt with me." Meredith smirked as she walked up to Bailey. "Doctor Bailey I was wondering if I could scrub in with you today." She handed her a coffee."

"No." Bailey scowled "Do the work I assign you go." She snapped.

"Doctor Bailey." Bailey turned and looked at the man in front of her. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Alex Karev I was reassigned to you"

"Ah Yes I'll have Christina show you around I'll page you then."

"Great." Alex grumbled he'd met Christina Yang and he wasn't a fan. "Mer hold the Elevator." He rushed forward putting his hand in the doorway.

"So did you talk to Bailey."

"Yeah she's going to have Yang show me around."

"Christina." Meredith laughed "Oh that's hilarious."

The elevator opened as Meredith got a page to head to a trauma. "See you later." She rushed past him.

"Yeah see you later."

"Are you the Doctor?" Meredith walked into the room.

"Yeah." She looked at the women in the bed.

"Rape victim." The nurse said. Meredith Froze the women had the same shoes she did and that freaked Meredith out because she never wore those shoes but today she had put them on.

Meredith started to call out orders and before she realized it she was in the OR. She watched as the surgery was performed and didn't say anything until she heard

"So we have a warrior among us."

"Alison her name is Alison."

"Alison." Doctor Shepard smiled at Meredith

" I think I found the cause of our Ruputure." Burke held up something and Meredith's eyes widened. "Does anyone know what this is?"

"Oh my god."

"Do you know what this is Grey spit it out."

"she bite it off."

"What?"

"That's his penis." She pointed at the flesh in the doctor hands.

Burke shook his head and tossed it into the tray.

"Doctor Grey we need you to take this to the Chief for the Police." One of the nurses handed her the cooler with the severed penis in it.

"Right." Meredith tried not to cringe

"Hey what's that?" Alex asked walking up to her.

"Penis." She held it up and smirked at him. He actually did cringe.

"And that's my que to leave actually Bailey's paging me which must mean that it's time for me to be tortured by Christina.

"Wait." Meredith stopped him.

"What?" Alex looked at her. "I have to get to Bailey I've heard she can be evil."

"She can." Meredith chuckled but that's not it." She froze.

"Mer what is it?"

"I have to go to the chief and give him the Penis. Oh and the rape victim Alison she was wearing the same shoes as me those one's I hate but I wore them today." A single tear rolled down her cheek. She bite her bottom lip and Alex watched her.

"Mer it's ok you're ok." She hugged him pulling her near him. "You'll make it love you. Now I'm off to meet Bailey.

"Ah you're finally here." Bailey glared at him "Lets get going." She headed towards the nurses station where Christina and George was standing.

" Intern reassigned and he's mine now Christina he'll be shadowing you."

"Great." Christina grumbled turning around. "Devil's spawn." She spat.

"Yang."

"Come on don't know why I'll put with you but only because of Meredith got that." Ie…. Ie captain." He fake saluted.

"Lets just go."

As Alex was giving good news to the patients and pissing Christina off Meredith was coming closer to the chief's office the cooler clutched like a life line in her hand. She closed her eyes and knocked on the door.

"is that it." Patricia looked up.

"Yeah…. Is the chief in?"

"Can I see it."

"Um…" Meredith wasn't sure what to say to that.

"forget I asked." Patricia shook her head.

"Meredith." Meredith turned to see Richard Webber walking around her. "So I heard your mother left Mayo."

"Yeah she's taking time off." Meredith tried to sound neutral.

"Writing another book I suppose."

Meredith just smiled tightly. "So they told me to bring this to you."

"Yes for the cops, When will the cops be here?" he turned to Patricia.

"you know them she should take it with her."

"What?" Meredith swallowed.

"You need to take it with you chain of possession."

"So I have custody of a Penis." Meredith shook her head this day just kept getting weirder. "Well just page me when they get here I guess." She walked out not wanting to be in the same room as the chief for another moment.

"What's that?" George asked as she put the cooler down. "You don't want to know." Meredith shook her head.

"Yes I do." George smiled.

"No you don't but since you're insistent it's a severed penis."

"You're right I didn't want to no." he shook his head.

"Told you."

"Stop letting them hug me." Christina growled as her and Alex came around the corner.

"But you're the ovarian sister."

"Since when is the position of Overy's mean anything." Christina growled.

"Alex stop. " Meredith turned and glared.

"Meredith is carrying a penis around in a jar."

"it's not a jar it's a cooler. "oh the rape victim." Christina went towards the cooler. "Talk about taking a bite out of crime. Alex and Christina walked away.

"Are you ok?" George asked.

"Yeah it's just the rape victim has the same shoes as me but it's ok I'm being stupid and I'm tired."

"You know what you need?" George smiled.

"No it's sick and twisted" Meredith shook her head.

"Come on." George pulled her towards the nursery." Staring in at the babies George looked over at her. "I can't believe you're married to him."

"He's not bad George you'll find that out." Meredith chuckled as George raced off because of a code page. Meredith stared in at the babies thinking of the time she'd have one of her own. Her and Alex had talked about kids a time or two but they were in there intern year not a time for babies. She was about to turn away when she noticed one of the babies turned blue. Rushing in she started to check the baby out grabbing the chart she was pissed to see that no test had been ordered for the baby.

"What are you doing in here you're not allowed to be in here." One of the OB interns came in.

"He has a murmur and no test have been ordered.

"I know it's benign."

"Are you sure."

"I'm a doctor to." She growled. "Now get out."

"Fine." Meredith threw her stethoscope around her neck and stormed out she was going to Burke.

"Is she ok?" Meredith turned to see Alex behind her.

"Doctor Shepard says as long as she wakes up she should be fine." Meredith sighed leaning into him. "I look at her and I see myself. She doesn't have any family you know that not one family member she's all alone in the world. "

"Hey." Alex turned her so she was facing him. "You have me. You'll always have me and sure we're both dark and twisty but we have each other."

"Meredith." She turned to see Doctor Shepard walking up to her.

"Yes." She pulled away from Alex.

"I've called all the hospitals and no luck that penis you're carrying around will break it thought I know it."

"I can only hope she sighed. "I have to go." She walked away the baby still on her mind.

"Doctor Burke."

"Doctor Grey."

"There's a baby up in peds with a murmur

"Did they call for a consult?"

"No."

"We don't do anything without a consult it's not like I'm the chief or something."

Once again Meredith was pissed and made she found herself in the lobby. "What are you doing down here?" Christina walked up.

"sitting here with my penis. What about you?"

"Hiding from Alex."

"oh you're letting him win." Meredith chuckled.

"So George said Alison was wearing your shoes."

"Yeah it's weird right?"

"it's weird that you care." Christina shrugged just as a car came careening into the parking lot and Meredith and Christina rushed off only to find out they had the rapist.

"Can I have security please." Meredith grabbed one rail and Christina the other.

"What do we have?" Bailey asked rushing towards the girls.

"Take a look." Bailey lifted the blanket and looked.

"Meredith call the Chief and tell him we have the rapiest.

"Right." Meredith felt the Bile raise in her throat.

"She grabbed the phone and dialed the chief's number.

"Webber." He barked into the phone.

"Chief we have the rapist. "Bailey is taking him into surgery right now."

"Thanks for letting me know Doctor Grey." With that the line went dead and Meredith went to join Christina and Bailey in the OR.

" You should have seen her when she came in." Meredith whispered to Christina as Bailey tried to fix the guy.

"Why aren't we trying to reattach the penis."

"Teeth don't slice they tare can't reattach that." Christina said.

"Yes well lets take a moment to morn." Bailey faked sadness.

"That was a lot to take." Meredith collapsed into the gurney in the tunnels.

"My head hurts." Alex groaned.

"My hands are numb." Izzy groaned.

"At least you're practicing medicine." Geoge said.

"At least you're helping people." Alex shot back.

"So they can't get the penis until tomorrow so I get to spend the night with it." Meredith groaned laying down. "Don't say it." She glared at her husband.

"To easy." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes. I'm going upstairs." She kissed him on the way out.

"You guys sicken me." Christina faked gagging.

Meredith found herself in front of the babies. "Is he yours." Meredith turned towards a set of parents.

"Yes." They nodded.

"Can I talk to you a moment."

She explained to them about the murmur as the OB intern rushed out. "What do you think you're doing?" The parents demanded an Echo. "This is your Career." She went off to find her resident.

"Who authorized you to be here?"

"I did are you messing with my intern." Burke came around the corner.

"NO." the resident shook his head.

After much shouting of the OB intern Burke took over the case. "Get on this."

"Right." Meredith smiled taking the case was going to get to help the baby and that made her feel better about the day.

"Doctor Burke I was right." She showed him the films he took them and looked them over.

"You were right but I warn you never pull anything like that again or I'll make your life a living hell here." He walked away. Meredith stood there feeling slightly deflated. She sat in the nursery staring at the baby.

"His heart surgery is scheduled for the morning." The intern said. "I thought I was right."

"I know." Meredith said with compassion." As she watched her walk away.

"How is she." Meredith asked the next morning as she walked passed Alison's room.

"No change." Derek said.

Meredith sighed. "Have you seen my husband?"

"You're married?"

"To Doctor Kerev have you seen him."

"No." Derek shook his head as Allison started to go into distress and he rushed towards the room trying to save her life.

Meredith found Alex in an on call room after Doctor Shepard went into surgery. She crawled into bed with him. "There's a baby up in peds and he's all shiny and new and then there is Alison who might be dying and she has my shoes and If I was dying you'd be there but no one else." A single tear fell onto his scrubs as he pulled her close to him.

It was two hours later when she stood outside the OR. "We had to leave her scull flap open until the swelling goes down."

"She's not going to make it is she." Meredith shook her head sadly.

"She'll be fine." Derek said. "Go fine your husband."

"would but it seems the police are here." She walked towards the chief signing over the Penis without even making eye contact with him. She didn't want anything to do with him. Would she ever tell him she knew she didn't know but she knew he knew so she'd never forgive him.

"Grey come on your scrubbing in with me." Burke walked past her as she rushed after him. Burke even let her hold the clamp. She was feeling slightly higher from her earlier low.

Meredith found herself staring at the babies once again. "Not yet." Alex whispered as he came up behind her. "But one day."

"Doctor Grey."

"Doctor Shepard." Meredith turned around.

"she woke up.

"She woke up."

Meredith smiled. "Lets go home." Alex said.

"Right." Meredith looked over at Doctor Shepard.

"Thanks for letting me know."

"You're welcome."

"George Izzy I expect you to move in this weekend I'll send Alex to help if you need it.

"Great to know that I'm hired out for service now." Alex chuckled.

"Evil Spawn laughed." George shook his head.

"He's been known to do it time to time." Meredith smirked. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. "Alex come on."

"Coming dear." He winked playfully. Meredith threw those shoes away the moment she got home.

"I just can't look at them anymore." Meredith said.

"Ok but it's probably just your way of buying new shoes." He tried to tease her into a lighter mood.

She wacked him playfully. "Lets go to bed. I'm exhausted. "

"Don't' have to tell me twice." Alex followed her upstairs and collapsed into bed. Meredith sleeping beside him. A very dark and twisty family but a family none the less. They both had issue's but they made each other whole.

A/N thanks to those that reviewed and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Grey's anatomy

Meredith was looking through the boxes again when she stumbled upon something. Pulling the paper out of the box she froze. "What is it?" Alex came up behind her.

"This." Meredith's hands were shaking as she handed the contract over to Alex.

Alex scanned over it. "Oh my god."

" I know." Meredith shook her head. "I can't handle this right now I just god dame it I can't handle this." She ripped the paper out of his hands and tossed it into the box. "We have to go we have work to day and I just realized what day it was. "It's the freaking dead baby bike race. And Izzie and George already left for the day"

"What's that? Oh and Izzie and George well you were showering earlier they were fighting over who had the bigger room not even joking."

"Ugg. Roommates."

"Stupid bike race lots of ER patients let's get going. "she put her coat on and raced out the door. Alex back towards the box and shook his head Meredith would not be pleasant today that was for sure.

As they entered the line of interns they listened to Bailey rant. "Dead baby bike race. Today and you know that means lots of overflow in the ER so let's get going people."

"Mine." Meredith screamed as she rushed towards a patient with protruding objecting coming out of his side.

"No mine." Alex reached him first.

"Alex." Meredith glared.

"It's not even surgical." He glared back.

"Alex usually I'm ok when you're an ass even to me but right now I'm going to hit you." She growled.

"problems in lovers lane?" Izzie smirked walking past them.

"Go away Stevens." They shot together.

"How do you know those didn't rupture something."

"He's sitting up." Alex pointed out.

"Excuse me but can someone just take these out so I can get back to the race."

Before Meredith could respond Alex had pulled the objects out. "I can't believe you did that." Meredith hissed.

"It wasn't surgical." Alex walked off.

"Sometimes I wonder why I ever married you." She shouted behind him.

"Your married to that man, dang it I thought I might have a shot." Viper called out. Meredith just glared.

"My husband may be an idiot but you still need test."

"Sorry babe but I have things to do and places to be."

"Fine but you have to sign a form." She handed it to him and watched him sign it. Taking it back she was watching him get up when he kissed her. Actually kissed her.

"What the hell was that." Alex asked as she came out of the room.

"That was an idiot patient that kissed me get over." Meredith growled storming away from him.

"Why did you piss her off?" George asked walking past him.

"Hell if I know." Alex shrugged. "Really hell if I know what is wrong with me." He sighed. After teasing George for a bit he felt slightly better and went off to find Meredith.

"Mer are you in here?" he pushed the door open to find her staring at the celling. "Mer."

"Go away Jackass"

"Meredith I'm sorry I know I'm an ass sometimes I can't help it don't ask me why it's like it's engrained in my being."

"Yeah whatever." She turned away from him.

"Mer talk to me."

"Talk to you, talk to you how about I talk to you you never mind we're in the middle of a hospital I'm not going to talk to you about any of this in the middle of the most gossipy hospital on the west coast.

"Can someone help me?" they looked up to see Izzie standing in the doorway.

"Iz what is it?" Meredith asked.

" my brain dead guy needs heart surgery we need to go to the chief me and Christina couldn't get Burke to agree with it."

"I'm not going to the chief no way."

"Get George to do it. His patient is the VIP. He can use the liver."

"Great thanks." She ran out of the room.

"Mer you have to get up you can't just lay there."

"Watch me."

"Fine I'm going to go see if I can snake that surgery away from Izzie or Christina."

"Ass." Meredith shook her head.

Hours passed and Meredith fell asleep dreaming dark and twisty dreams. "Mer." She opened her eyes to see her husband standing over her.

"Alex?"

"Yeah come on lets get home."

"How did Brain dead guy's surgery go?"

"It went fine through the other interns hate me now."

"Old news." She chuckled darkly. "Lets get of here."

When they walked into the house that night Meredith's eyes went to the box that held the long buried secret. She looked over at the living room where Izzie and George were watching something on Tv. "Are those my mother's surgery's."

"Um yeah." Izzie looked up a scared rabbit look in her eyes.

"I'd run if I were you." Alex advised.

"Right." They jumped off the couch. Alex flipped the TV off and pulled Meredith down into his arms.

"Cry." He advised.

"It's not fair." She jumped up and pulled the paper from the forgotten box. "My mother gave her away." She shook the paper in his face. "My mother gave up my baby sister a baby sister I never knew I had. But isn't it just freaking perfect that she was actually Thatcher Grey's daughter so since he didn't take me that means he knew for sure that I wasn't his daughter. But Alexandria that she was. What a messed up fucking life. I wonder did she offer me to Richard and he just didn't want me." Her eyes blazed as she wobbled and collapsed into his chest a sobbing mess. "Are there more sibling out there am I going to uncover more secrets with in those boxes."

He fell to the floor with her. "I don't know Mer I can't answer that question for you I wish I could I really do." He picked her up in his arms and carried her to bed. Noting that Izzie and George's doors were closed he wondered if they had heard any of that.

The next mooring they found themselves down in the pit again to as Bailey called pick up the mess from yesterday. "Viper." Meredith looked over rushing towards the waiting room. She barley caught him as he collapsed on her. She pulled up his shirt and saw the injury. "Gurney I need a gurney over here now." She screamed. Alex rushed to her side and helped her life him up she got on top of him holding his wound closed. "Push it." Meredith yelled at Alex as they rushed towards the Elevator. Hours later she came out of the surgery to collapse in Alex's arms. "Bailey went off on the friends."

"Wish I could have seen that." Alex chuckled.

"No you don't." Meredith shook her head. "

"Sure I don't." he chuckled.

"I put those boxes up so Izzie and George couldn't get them."

"Thanks." Meredith Whispered "I love you." She kissed him and clung to him.


End file.
